LA PRIMERA VEZ
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Triptico Terrytano, tres experiencias que lo marcaron para siempre


**LA PRIMERA VEZ**

**TRIPTICO TERRYTANO**

**Por Mimicat**

**Parte 1**

**LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI**

_the first time ever I saw your face  
>I thought the sun rose in your eyes<br>and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
>to the dark and endless skies, my love<br>to the dark and empty skies_

La noche había caído ya, la oscuridad del exterior era nada comparada con las densas tinieblas que cubrían mi corazón acongojado. Nuevamente había sido rechazado, rechazado por ella. Ella a cuyos brazos corrí con la esperanza de ser arropado como cuando era un niño no me recibió, me mandó de vuelta a "casa" con ellos. Con una mujer y unos hermanos que me despreciaban y un hombre frío como un témpano que más que padre era sólo el portador de un apellido rancio que me permitía tener ciertos privilegios.

Me sentía tan solo, con un frío que provenía de mi interior haciendo que la gélida noche en medio del Atlántico fuera más soportable que la vorágine de sentimientos que me helaban por dentro.

Adentro la fiesta, algarabía por comienzos nuevos, por esperanzas, por sueños. El baile, la música, las familias reunidas eran implacables recordatorios de lo yo nunca tendría.

La inexpugnable oscuridad del océano frente a mi me sobre cogió, pues ni condición era semejante a una ola que iba y venía sin llegar a ningún lado, llevada al capricho del viento confundiéndome entre otras, haciéndome desaparecer…

Asido al barandal de cubierta, apretaba los dientes sujetándome con fuerza para no caer de rodillas. Las lágrimas insolentes convirtieron en marinas involuntarias mis ojos nublando mi vista y mi razón. Me educaron para no llorar, para tragarme mi dolor, para no dar muestras, ante nadie, de debilidad. Pero estando así, solo, simplemente ya no pude más entonces… te vi…

Un par de ojos me miraban con preocupación genuina, esmeraldas brillantes que rompían la oscuridad del océano… la oscuridad de mi alma. Yo al sentirme descubierto tan vulnerable sólo pude acertar a secar mis lágrimas con un rápido movimiento.

No… no estaba bien, estaba destrozado por dentro pero eso no era algo que podía compartir contigo en ese momento así que me dediqué a embromarte para que no notaras mi estado de indefensión.

A cada comentario mío tú tenías una respuesta aguda e inteligente, eso me mostró que eras diferente a cualquier otra chica que hubiera conocido hasta entonces.

Así dentro de nuestra conversación pude ver todos los orbes brillando en tus ojos, en tu risa, en tu rostro. El Sol naciente en el rubor de tus mejillas, La luna en la blancura de tu piel, las estrellas brillando en tus pupilas, brillando para mi…

Me marché dejándote en cubierta y al caminar no pude resistir detenerme por un momento y observar nuevamente el horizonte nocturno. La niebla había cedido, la luna y las estrellas se asomaron por un momento con su luz reconfortante, fuiste tú quién las trajo consigo, eran tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu piel y tu voz los regalos que me enviaron para calmar mi corazón.

Desde entonces como hasta ahora, eres tú quién da luz a mi anochecer. Iluminas las tinieblas más densas, alejas el frío y llenas los vacíos de mi alma con tu recuerdo, con tu presencia.

Ahora sé lo el amor es… eres tú en el vacío e infinito cielo y en la oscuridad.

**PARTE II**

**LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE BESE**

_the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
>I felt the earth move in my hands<br>like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
>that was there at my command, my love<br>that was there at my command_

Cuando el sol iluminó al nuevo día jamás imaginé lo que sucedería. Había soñado nuevamente contigo, tú habías llenado mis pensamientos desde que cerré los ojos hasta que amaneció. Yo sabía que te vería porque encontraría la forma de que así fuera, mi necesidad de verte era imperiosa.

Y así tan naturalmente, como siempre has pasado las cosas entre nosotros, nos encontramos, rodeados del verano de Escocia, rodeados de agua, de hierba fresca, rodeados de cielo, rodeados de luz.

Te pedí que bailaras conmigo pues esa había sido la única forma en la que había tenido la oportunidad para tenerte entre mis brazos. Tú tan menuda, de mirar confiado, respirabas junto a mi haciendo que me estremeciera por completo al percibir la briza tibia de tu aliento a la altura de mi cuello.

Me puse tan nervioso, un cosquilleo insistente se apoderó de mi sin remedio, podía sentir cada movimiento tuyo entre mis brazos, moviéndote graciosa y cadenciosa al ritmo de la música de mi loco corazón.

Tu aroma a flores frescas lleno mis sentidos, aspiré con fervor la esencia de tu pelo que brillaba con el sol. El toque de tus manos en la mía y en mi hombro me hizo temblar en más de una ocasión sin control.

Todas estas cosas se agolparon en un momento en mi pecho, aceleraron mi pulso y mi respiración, por un instante nuestros ojos se encontraron y me perdí en ellos y en ese momento no pude dar un paso más.

Me perdí por completo, debatiéndome entre lo que era correcto y lo que no. No pude resistirme al hecho de que eras para mi el amor materializado, el amor con rostro y con voz.

Te acerqué a mi, estrechándote firmemente entre mis brazos, atrapándote… atrapándome… en los sentimientos que me llevaron a buscar tu boca para saciar mi sed por ti… mi amor.

Cerré mis ojos al tocar tus labios frescos, húmedos y dulces simplemente me dispuse a sentir. Mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho con su latir apresurado, me sentí como un pajarillo entre tus manos, quieto, agitado…enamorado.

El mundo a mi alrededor se fue desdibujando, el piso se movió bajo mis pies, me sentí como tocado por un rayo que me traspasaba por completo llenándome de ti.

Tu aliento confundido con el mío en comunión perfecta me hizo sentir tan diferente a lo que soy, porque el que soy en realidad sólo tú lo conoces, sólo tú en las manos lo tienes para hacer lo que quieras, cuando lo quieras con tan sólo un beso salido del corazón.

Lentamente llegó la calma con suavidad fui soltando nuestro abrazo y no me atreví a abrir los ojos para seguir disfrutando de esta sensación, con tu frente en la mía, no dijiste nada simplemente suspiraste… y yo volví a la vida con renovados bríos alimentado por tu calor.

**PARTE III**

**LA PRIMERA NOCHE QUE PASÉ JUNTO A TI**

_the first time ever I lay with you  
>and felt your heart so close to mine<br>and I knew our joy would fill the world  
>and would last till the end of time, my love<br>it would last till the end of time._

No han importado las cosas que nos han pasado, no fueron nunca suficientes para olvidar. ¿Cómo olvidarte si eres tú mi vida misma?

Nos hemos herido, de eso no hay duda, con decisiones equivocadas, con desencuentros infortunados, con la ayuda de terceros a quienes neciamente dejamos entrar. De esas heridas, de todas y cada una, que cual quemaduras nos han dejado cicatrices al sanar son el perenne recordatorio para ambos que estamos cada uno tatuado en la piel del otro.

Amarte así tan locamente y sin remedio me ha llevado a no renunciar. He hecho todo… todo para estar junto a ti en plena libertad. Ahora con nuestros pechos tan juntos como nunca antes estuvimos, sin nada de por medio puedo sentir tu corazón palpitar junto al mío sincronizados, unidos con lazos invisibles que nuestro calor estrechan, fundiéndonos en entrañable abrazo, así… tan cerca como un hombre puede estar de una mujer.

Es el gozo un sentimiento o un estado sublime de dos seres que se aman, rebosantes de alegría por estar juntos, despidiendo de nuestros cuerpos luces de color que tiñen los cielos, que pintan las flores, que animan los ríos y las nubes, que hacen girar el mundo en su perfección.

Es murmullo de amor en nuestras gargantas, son labios, piel y manos. Es danza en sincronía que invita a no terminar jamás. Es tu aroma que enerva mis sentidos, humedades tibias y sedosas, ver tu rostro transfigurado, ver tu rostro… el verdadero que denota tu amor por mi.

¿Pues verme también tal como soy? ¿Puedes verme a tu lado así tal cual, así como en realidad soy? Porque soy tus movimientos, soy tu aliento, soy tu voz, soy tu tacto, soy suspiro, soy tu grito de amor. Soy cansancio, soy aquello que perla tu frente, soy la luz que ante nosotros se abre, soy tensión, soy tu reposo, soy para ti el acto de amor.

Así acurrucada junto a mi, abandonada sobre el lecho pareces calma esa calma que me llena por completo.

Acaricio tu pelo, cada hebra de dorados sueños hechos realidad entre mis manos me atan para siempre a ti.

En esta noche me entregado por completo y por completo te pertenezco como aquella otra noche…la noche que por primera vez te vi.

_the first time ever I saw your face  
>your face, your face<em>


End file.
